ericflintfandomcom-20200213-history
United States of America
The United States of America is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. The nation was founded by thirteen colonies of Britain located along the Atlantic seaboard. On July 4, 1776, they issued the Declaration of Independence, which proclaimed their independence from Great Britain and their formation of a cooperative union. The rebellious states defeated Great Britain in the American Revolutionary War, the first successful colonial war of independence. A federal convention adopted the current United States Constitution on September 17, 1787; its ratification the following year made the states part of a single republic with a strong central government. The Bill of Rights, comprising ten constitutional amendments guaranteeing many fundamental civil rights and freedoms, was ratified in 1791. In the 19th century, the United States acquired land from France, Spain, the United Kingdom, Mexico, and Russia, and annexed the Republic of Texas and the Republic of Hawaii. Disputes between the agrarian South and industrial North over states' rights and the expansion of the institution of slavery provoked the American Civil War of the 1860s. The North's victory prevented a permanent split of the country and led to the end of legal slavery in the United States. By the 1870s, the national economy was the world's largest. The Spanish–American War and World War I confirmed the country's status as a military power. In 1945, the United States emerged from World War II as the first country with nuclear weapons, a permanent member of the United Nations Security Council, and a founding member of NATO. The end of the Cold War left the United States as the sole superpower. United States in Trail of Glory ]] ]]The fledgling United States was faced with a number of political, social, and economic issues from its birth. However, many of those issues were set aside until the early 19th Century, when the course of history forced the young country to face them. The Arkansas War with the Confederacy of Arkansas ensures that slavery would end sooner in America and that minorities will get their rights much sooner with less bloodshed United States in 1632 While the transportation of the town of Grantville created a universe in which the modern United States would never exist, the people of Grantville were determined to spread the ideals of their former home. Even if the butterfly effect wasn't likely to preclude the modern United States, King Charles I of England did so when he sold all English claims in North America to France. United States in Alexander Inheritance The butterfly effect certainly would have prevented the existence of the United States in this timeline as well. Seeking to prevent the same mistakes that the original America did, the Up-timers negotiated and paid for the land that would became New America in the Trinidad Island located in Venezuela Due to having better health, resources and scientific knowledge the Up-timers do not introduce new diseases to the natives unlike in OTL Slavery is banned despite the economic difficulties of creating and maintaining a new nation and the damage to relations with many of the local tribes Within a year, the native population of the nation had grown to over three thousand. With the defeat of the Five Main Tribes, New America's influence, economy and population has skyrocketed Category:Countries Category:Trail of Glory Category:1632 series